Sonny with a Chance of Something Missing
by oblivious-massacre
Summary: Sonny meets a mysterious boy who she seems to be falling for but doesn't know who he is...while Chad is falling for a girl he doesn't even know the name of...get where I'm going with this? CHANNY
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny**

I had to pin up my hair and put it into a hat. I also had to put sunglasses on and wear something that I would normally never wear, all leather. This was because ever since I sung on So Random! people wouldn't leave me alone! I was hoping that no one would recognize me because I had big plans tonight…I was going to go to a teen dance club.

I know, it sounds really lame when you think about it. But I'd been wanting to get out and dance for a long time and the opening of this new club was perfect for the occasion. So, I'd slipped on something that would make me unrecognizable and ran off to my car. Luckily, my mom was still at work, and I didn't have to explain anything to her.

It didn't take long for me to get to the club, mostly because I'd been singing to the radio in my car. I knew I wasn't going to be able to do that at the club without getting recognized, which would be hard. I hoped that I wouldn't get too hot in the leather, but I knew I would. Why was I even doing this anyway? I mean, I could always just turn on the stereo in my room and dance my pants off-not literally, I don't strip.

But it was too late; I was already in the line to get in and practically jumping up and down with excitement. I noticed people and stopped. It took me while to get to the front, and I realized that if I just revealed who I was I could easily get to the front, but that would blow everything. I finally made it up to the big bodyguard dressed in all black.

"How old are you?" he asked me. His bald head was reflecting the lights and made it hard for me not to laugh.

"I thought this was a teen club?" I questioned.

"It is. Which is why we are trying to keep all overage and underage people out. 13-19 only. Nothing over; nothing under." he replied.

"Oh. I'm sixteen." I replied.

He looked at me up and down. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I practically yelled. "I mean, why else do you think I'm dressed like this? Parents? They wouldn't let me come, so I snuck out."

For a minute I didn't think it would work, but then he just shrugged. "Not my problem." he said, and rushed me into the club.

I ran into the club and took it all in. The music was loud and the beat was making the glasses shake behind the bar. The different color lights were shining everywhere. A disco ball hung in the middle of the room, and there were a lot of people just hanging around in the room. No one was dancing.

Rihanna's "SOS" came on and I knew I couldn't miss dancing to it. I made my way to the middle of the room and started swaying back and forth at first, slowly dancing more and more. Fortunately, someone else walked out and started dancing, too. Slowly making his way toward me.

***

**Chad**

I'd heard about the opening of the new club in town and was surprised when I didn't get an invitation. Then I remembered that the new DJ was my ex's boyfriend and everyone who worked at the club had connections. I had to get into that club. If they wanted me out, then I was just going to have to sneak in.

I pulled on some plain jeans- ew -a dark green shirt- gross -and a long coat- yuck! I had to wear a hat and some sunglasses. I threw the ugly sunglasses out when I saw them on me and grabbed some normal glasses, instead. That was…well, somewhat better. But really, who could pull this look off but me? No one, that's who.

I couldn't get my limo driver to take me because he only drives my limo. Yeah, that wouldn't get me recognized at all. So, I decided to take my motorcycle. That's right; I have a motorcycle, and I look awesome on it. Not to mention, the chicks dig it.

It took me a long time to find a parking spot, and when I finally did, it couldn't be farther away. I jogged off to the line in front of the club. I was about to just start passing people up, but then I remembered I wasn't supposed to be me right now. So, I just waited patiently in line, playing with my phone and tripping people when they tried to pass me.

I looked at the girl beside me. She was pretty cute. Blonde hair, green eyes, and tan legs. I scooted over to her and pulled my glasses down a little. She gasped and I shushed her. "Our secret?" I asked. She nodded in speechlessness. "Okay, let me put my arm in yours and go in with you, and I'll let you dance with me."

"Sure." she replied. Okay, her body was hot, but that voice could make ears bleed.

We made it to the front, and my plan worked like a charm. The bodyguard didn't even look at me, and let us go through without a single word. Ah, the pleasures of being so handsome, talented, _and _smart. Three little words, just like my name.

When I got in the room Justin Bieber's "Somebody To Love" was playing. What was up with this guy? He's not _that _special. He's not special at all. But whatever. I danced with the blonde girl like I promised and then made my way over to a table. I sat drinking a frozen pineapple drink a waiter walking by gave me. I found myself singing along to a few of the songs as they came on.

I was about to leave, finding out that going to clubs aren't as fun when no one is taking pictures of you, when I spotted the girl in the middle of the room dancing. Everyone had cleared the floor earlier, and now she was the only one dancing. Wow, the way she moved. You would think she was a goddess. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I smiled as the beat to "SOS" made the club jump. I started to slowly make my way towards the girl, dancing as I went along.

Tonight was going to be a lot more fun than I thought. . .

* * *

**Hey guys, I need some help. Should I continue this story or not? I don't know if it's really capturing your interest, or what. So, some help would be nice! =) I love you all, but in a totally sister-brother-non-stalkerish-mutual-way. Did that make sense? Forget it…hehe.**

**But seriously. I NEED TO KNOW! Lol. Thanks =)**

**~Oblivious~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well you decided you wanted me to continue =) even though I only got 2 reviews =(**

**Oh, well. I'm going to keep going with it and tell me what you think of it. Give me some ideas if you have any. Oh, and btw, if you're reading Sonny with a Chance of Bad Luck, the second book won't be coming out until I get some good ideas for the plot. I have absolutely no idea where to go. So…help please? =) Here we go…**

* * *

**Sonny**

Okay, this guy was _good_. I was just going to have to see how good he was. This meant a battle, and Sonny Munroe _brings it _in a challenge. I knew exactly was I had to do. I stopped dancing just a little before "SOS" was over and walked over to the DJ, leaving the guy I was dancing with pause.

I turned back and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled a little bit. Have I seen that smile before? Why did it seem so familiar? Oh well. I walked over to the DJ and gave him a CD I'd burned earlier. I told him to play track 8, which was "Starstrukk" by 3Oh!3. It had a great beat, and it would be perfect for a battle.

I let the first beats go before I started walking back. When the first line came out I started dancing to the middle. The guy got my drift as soon as it started and took the next line. We made it to each other by the time they started singing, "Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down."

People were crowding around us as we did our thing. I was whipping out moves where I would swing my hips back and forth that made the crowd scream. The guy then pretended to wipe his forehead and wince. Like I said before, he was good. The second verse and chorus belonged to the both of us. We were both dancing at the same time. I could hear people in the crowd talking to one another, either rooting for me or the guy.

I don't really know how it happened, but somehow we grabbed each other and started doing light little movements when it started singing, "Push it baby, push it baby, out of control." It was weird, but dancing with this guy was so easy. And he made me feel…special. He pushed me out and then rolled me back in. Our movements got sharper and quicker as the beat picked up again.

Before I knew it, the song was over, and another had begun. It was "Dance Like This" by Wyclef Jean featuring Claudette. **(A/N: If you don't know this song, go to .com and type in "dirty dancing Havana nights" and click albums. Go to the 5th**** selection and it's the last song.)**

It was very upbeat and tangy. We basically put on a show for the crowd. When the man sang on the song, I danced and the guy danced after that. It was the same with the woman singing, only backwards. We weren't the only ones dancing for long. People started partnering up and breaking away from the crowd. Soon, the entire club was dancing.

The song was rather long, and after all that dancing I was thirsty. I gave the guy a smile and walked to the bar. He followed me. He sat next to me and ordered the bartender to come over to us.

"Wow. I saw you guys out there. That was amazing. Why don't I get you drinks on the house for getting people out there to dance? We were afraid they wouldn't go for it. You know how kids are. So, what'll it be?" the bartender said.

"Do you have virgin Pina Coladas?" I asked.

"Yep. So, one Pina Colada and one…?"

"Whatever pineapple drink that waiter's been serving." the guy replied.

I knew that voice…or did I? Maybe I was just imagining things.

"Coming right up." the bartender said.

***

**Chad**

I turned over to face the girl. Where had I seen her before? She was probably an unsuspecting fan who met me at one time. Little did she know that she was talking to _the _Chad Dylan Cooper. She'd probably be screaming her head off if she knew it was me. I guess I should ask her what her name is…

"Hey." I yelled. The music in here was so loud.

"Hi." she replied with a small smile.

The bartender came with our drinks. I took a sip of mine at the same time she took a sip of hers and we both laughed. I set my drink down. "So, are you a dancer?" I asked.

"No. Well, yes." She paused. "Okay, I'm not professional, but I do like to dance. So, yes, but no."

Okay, she was confusing. "Is that what brought you here?" This is so weird. I'm actually wondering about some…_nobody._ Talking to the Randoms was even better than this. At least they were on TV.

"Pretty much. I also wanted to see what it was like. I've never been to a club before." she replied.

"I guess dancing with someone like me was pretty amazing the first time you've been to a club." I told her.

"Someone like you? What's that supposed to mean?"

Uh-oh. Smooth, Chad. Just reveal your identity. Worst spy move ever! Not that I'm the worst spy ever, but it was a pretty bad move. "With such rad moves." See, there's the awesome spy.

"Oh." she said before taking another gulp of her colada.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

I swear she almost spit the drink out. Luckily, she drank it before it could come out and said, "What?"

"Your name? Don't you have one?" I laughed.

She smiled and looked around. "Uh…yeah, of course. Everyone has a name. Mine is…" Before she could finish some guy walked over to her.

"Hey, I saw you dancing earlier and I was wondering if you would allow me the pleasure of dancing with you." he said. Why did I want to smack this guy in the head?

"Sure." she said. She ran to the dance floor with him and they danced for two songs. Ugh. Could that guy be more annoying? If she knew who I was, she wouldn't even think about leaving me here while she danced with that guy. It sucks pretending not to be famous.

I decided to ask her again when she got back. She sat down. "So…what is your name?" I asked. She'd taken another gulp of her drink when I asked, so she had to swallow it. I didn't think anyone took that long to drink something. I couldn't tell because it was too dark, but I thought that she was maybe swishing it around in her mouth.

"Okay, now, what?" she asked, finally drinking it.

"Your name?" I asked. While I asked she took _another _gulp. What was up with this girl? Was she dying of thirst? She held up her finger to signal she needed a minute. "Dirty Dancing" by the Black Eyed Peas came on. She started swaying with the drink in her mouth. She drank it and grabbed my hand.

"Come dance with me." she said. She pulled me out to the dance floor and swayed. She made me hold her while she dipped down. Oh, she was good at distracting me. How did she know that would work? Oh, that's right, she's a woman.

"What is your name?" I yelled while she was dancing with me.

"What?" she yelled back.

"What is your name?!"

"Huh?"

Ugh! This was starting to annoy me. Did this girl have something wrong with her brain? Could she not remember her name? How hard is it to say my name is Brittany? Or Meagan? Or Anna? Or…I don't know, Sonny.

The song ended and I pulled her back to our seats. "Okay. Last time. _What is your name_?" I demanded.

Her cell phone rang then. She held up her finger and I gave an exasperated sigh. _No one _does this to Chad Dylan Cooper. I _had _to learn this girl's name. I listened in to her conversation.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry." she said. She waited. "Okay, I'm leaving now." She hung up the phone.

"Wait. What is your name? Please give it to me." I pleaded.

"Um…I'll leave a note for you with the bartender tomorrow. I really have to go right now." she said.

"What is so hard about just saying your name?" I asked.

"What's yours?"

_What!? _Wait, no, she can't bring this back around on me. I haven't even thought of a backup name yet. "Uh…"

"Exactly. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. If not, just leave a note with the bartender." she said and ran off.

_Who was that mysterious girl?_

* * *

**So…? Is it good so far? I don't know how long it's going to be. Probably only like 5 chapters. They're going to be tiny chapters so that I can update everyday or every other day. Don't worry, the future chapters will have Channy in them! Oh, and I'm sick, so please don't get angry if I don't update. I can barely speak. =(**

**Lemme know what you think =)**

**~Oblivious~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Like I said, I'm trying to update as soon as possible. I'm still sick, but I'm feeling a lot better today than I did yesterday. I may need a little help with the story line, so if you guys could give me some ideas I will totally put your names up in the top and give you credit! Also, I need someone to read and edit my chapters before I put them up because I'm having to go back and edit the chapters. I'm going to stop rambling now and get to the story. =)**

* * *

**Sonny**

I got out of there as fast as I could. I know what you're thinking: what is so hard about thinking up a fake name? But what you don't know is that I actually was starting to like this guy. Maybe it was just the dancing, or maybe it was the natural connection we had that did it, but there was definitely something there.

Also, this guy seemed to like me, too. And not only that, but he liked me before he knew I was famous. How awesome was that? I'd had plenty of guys ask me out just because I'm famous. Which is why I was scared to tell him my name. What if he asked for a last name, too? Maybe it was just because I was nervous.

But what was up with his reaction when I asked his name? Did he have something he was hiding? Oh, yeah right, Sonny. What was he, a star like me pretending to be normal. Oh, no, wait. Chad Dylan Cooper acting like a normal person. That's rich. Chad was definitely out because he would never act like a normal person.

Right now I needed to focus on what I was doing. I made it to my car and drove to Tawni's house. She'd just called me telling me about her boyfriend dumping her. She'd been with Jessie for a month and a half, and she really liked him. He was on Broadway. He'd been on everything from Phantom of the Opera to the Lion King to Lestat.

She hadn't given me any details, but I expected that to come when I got there. I had to make a pit-stop on my way there. It was time to get a lot of sugary sweets that would make Tawni feel better. We may not be the best of friends, but I know how it feels when a guy you really like breaks up with you, and I wanted to be there for her. After all, the only people she had were me and Zora. Zora wasn't much of a girly-girl and Tawni's mom was out of town.

Tawni met me at our dressing room. Yes, the studio is usually closed, but they were ordering sets and props so it was open. I plopped down in a chair and handed Tawni some M&Ms. She ate them while she explained what happened.

"He called me and told me that he needed someone more feisty! Can you believe it? I'm feisty!" She took a break to cry and eat some more M&Ms. "Apparently there was some girl at this club that he went to and she was what he wanted. She was dancing around with all her man-stealingness! Sonny, we have to track this girl down and ruin her!"

OMG! My head was spinning and my heart began to race. Was it me Jessie had seen? Please tell me it wasn't. I don't want to be the cause of Tawni's boyfriend breaking up with her. In all honesty, Jessie wasn't really my type. He was cocky and arrogant. I liked a guy who would lay down his pride for me, and Jessie would never do that. So, he was perfect for Tawni.

"Tawn, listen to me. This guy is dumb for leaving you for some girl who probably didn't even know he was there and watching…" I said.

"Sonny! Of course she knew! That man-stealer is going to get a piece of my mind. There had to be someone taking pictures for the opening. Maybe they got pictures of this girl. Jessie said she was dancing with another guy, so maybe we can ask that guy who she is." Tawni thought.

"But…what if this girl wasn't interested in Jessie and was just dancing because she liked to dance?" I replied.

"Please! She was probably locking eyes with him and flirting all night!" Tawni dramatized.

"No!" I yelled.

"What?"

"I mean…no one does that to Tawni Hart's boyfriend!" I improvised.

"Oh. You're right, Sonny. Tomorrow, we're going to that club, and we're going to find this girl. We're going to have to go undercover so no one recognizes us. You got it?" she asked.

I shakily nodded. Was I really going through with this? What if that guy was there again? What if Jessie recognizes me from tonight? I needed a plan to get out of this. What was I going to do…?

***

**Chad**

I decided to go ahead and give the bartender my note for the girl after she left. I was going to have to come back tomorrow to find her, so if she got here before me she would know I was coming from the bartender. I told the bartender to tell her that I would be back tomorrow and I would meet her under the disco ball.

What was up with this girl getting in my head like that? I wanted to know her, and she was a nobody! How could I, Chad Dylan Cooper, associate with someone not famous? It was ridiculous, but it was true. I was going to have to come up with a plan to get her to tell me who she was.

I was making my way to the exit when some guy grabbed my shirt and pulled me to him.

"Who was that you were dancing with?" he asked.

"I don't know." I replied. I was going to tell him anything he wanted. After all, these people were dangerous. For all I knew, he could of shanked me. Cavemen.

"Don't give me that. No one would dance with someone like that if they didn't know them. Now, you tell me who that girl was or I'll make you wish you weren't born." he demanded.

Oh no. I told you he had a shank. I was going to die tonight. "She wouldn't tell me her name. I kept trying to get it from her, but she wouldn't tell me and then she ran out."

"Do you know where she went?" he asked.

"No. Someone called her on her cell and she told them she was leaving the club and she'd be right there." I told him.

He nodded and let go of my shirt. I may have told him that she left, but I wasn't going to tell him that she was coming back tomorrow. He sounded like he wanted to hurt her or something, so I was going to keep her safe. Chad Dylan Cooper: 007.

"You can go." the guy said. "But I catch you talking to her, or even looking at her, again, I'll make sure you can never do those dance moves again."

I nodded and ran off. I hopped on my motorcycle and drove to a pizza place down the road. I was starving after all that dancing and stuff, and that guy didn't help things. I was just going to go home, eat my pizza, and go to sleep. Unfortunately, after I got my pizza my phone rang.

"CDC here, what it do?" I said into the phone.

"Chad!" Mr. Condor's voice boomed from the other end.

"Mr. Condor, sir. Hello." I replied. Ugh, I really needed to start checking who's calling before I answer.

"Get down to the studio now. We're ordering sets and uniforms for your show, and we need you to pick the uniforms we're going to use this season. The Falls council decided to change the uniform this season. Change things up a little. Get down there and pick them out now." He hung up.

Looks like my plans for tonight were going to be work…again.

* * *

**Hey, I'm sorry it's so short and has no Channy in it, but I promise you a kiss in the future to keep you going! I just needed to get this chapter out to lead to the studio. There's going to be Channy where they actually know who they are, so get ready for that. There may or may not be a scene where they have to hide in a cramped area…wonder what that will lead to… =)**

**~Oblivious~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm trying to update ASAP but it's going to take a little longer than I expected. We have TAKS testing this week, and for those of you who don't live in Texas, it means Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills. Basically, this is the test that determines whether I graduate or not =/ So…yeah. I'm trying my best though!**

**Sonny**

Tawni left soon after our little conversation was over. That left me alone in studio 3, wondering what to do. I didn't want to go home yet; I hadn't planned on getting home until late. So, I decided that I would go check my email in the prop house.

I was trying to sneak around, knowing that if I got caught here after hours I could lose my job. I didn't know exactly why that was, and to me, it didn't make any sense. I was wondering about why that rule was in place when I heard voices. I quickly ducked behind a plant before anyone could see me.

"Really, Chad? Really?" someone said.

Hey! Whoever it was, they were using my line. I moved over to a place where I could see them but they couldn't see me. It was Portlyn and Chad.

"Yes. How many times do I have to explain things to you?!" Chad was being his typical jerk-self.

"Orange uniforms? _Orange_? How tacky is that? You seriously need to rethink that." she replied, ignoring that he just called her stupid.

He gave her a dumb look. "The opposite color of blue is orange. We're going with a whole new look this season, so we might as well go with the opposite of our normal look."

"But orange is so…_orange_. Can't we just do something like dark green or--" she paused to giggle-- "purple!"

"Those colors are too close to blue. If you're not happy then we'll go with red. Happy now?" he snapped.

She looked like he'd just slapped her. She took a step back and nodded. Her eyes got bigger and went all puppy-dog. When she realized that it wasn't working on Chad she sighed, and fixed herself. "Okay. Bye, Chaddy. See you later!" She ran off with a skip in her step. She might not be that smart, but that girl was a good actress.

An exit door opened from the outside from behind Chad. I couldn't believe my eyes at first, so I rubbed them and looked again. Yes, I was right the first time, but I couldn't be. It was just too much of a coincidence. Jesse was here. Yes, I did say Jesse. Tawni's ex. But did he know who I was? Is that why he was here? He'd told Tawni he saw me at the club, but he didn't know it was me when he told her.

Chad turned to see who it was when he heard the door opened, and for some reason he stiffened. I guess I never really paid attention to Jesse and Chad. Maybe they didn't like each other. Then again, Chad Dylan Cooper barely liked anyone. He didn't even like me and I was nice to him. The boy has problems.

"Uh…" Chad started.

"Chad, where is Tawni?" Jesse said. I mentally sighed.

"Who are you? And why are you looking for Tawni?" Chad asked. Okay, maybe my theory about them not liking each other was wrong. It looked like Chad didn't even know Jesse. I mentally checked myself and remembered that Chad barely remembered anyone.

"Jesse. Come on, man. You can't seriously tell me that you haven't seen me around here with my girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend." Jesse barked.

"Oh. I don't know. Why are you asking me for a Random? And why are you asking for her if she's your ex?" Chad questioned. Chad could probably play an awesome detective, but I would never tell him that. It would just make his ego bigger. But whatever.

"Well…don't tell anyone…but I'm looking for Sonny, actually. I broke up with Tawni because of something stupid and when I came to my senses, I knew I had to find Sonny and get her to help me win Tawni back." Jesse replied.

"Why don't you go check their dressing room? It's just down the hall, but I seriously think they won't be there. I don't think the Randoms stay up here this late. Lucky them." Chad explained. That made me think of why Chad was in Studio 3 anyway. There wasn't a reason in the world he should be over here. Oh, well. I'll find out tomorrow.

"I still need to try. Thanks, man." Jesse said and walked away.

I needed to get to my dressing room before Jesse. I'd left the door open, thinking I was going right back, and now Jesse was going to go right in and see everything Tawni and I had. I thought that while Chad's back was turned, I would run out and sneak around before he could see me. Unfortunately, my plans never work out as planned.

I jumped out of the plant while Chad was turned toward the exit door, but I didn't think about the sound the plant would make when I did that. Chad turned and saw me. A look of confusion crossed his face as he said, "Sonny?"

"Hey…" was all I could think of to say.

"Okay, I'm not sure, but I think hiding in plants is more of Zoro's territory."

"Her name is _Zora_. And I wasn't hiding. I was…inspecting." Okay, okay. It was all I could think of!

"Right…" he said, drawing out the i.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm actually supposed to be going home right now, but I got stopped by Portlyn and then Jamie." he said.

"Jesse." I quickly corrected.

"Whatever. Anyways, I gotta get going. You should, too. You'll get fired if you don't." he replied.

"I never got that rule. Do you know why we can't be here?" I asked.

"Something about one of the other shows had a party after hours and trashed the set. Cost Mr. Condor a _lot _of money. He doesn't let us stay after anymore or we get fired. Which is why you should probably go." he explained.

"Wow, is Chad Dylan Cooper actually giving me, Sonny Munroe, advice?" I asked, pretending to be stunned.

"Yeah, well, that's all you're gonna get. Enjoy it."

"Wait. If you're giving advice, that means you actually care about something. Chad, do you care if I get fired or not?" I teased.

"Pfft." He made a sound. "Whatever. I'm just trying to keep you from getting fired because if you get fired then they cancel your show, and then Mr. Condor focuses more on Mackenzie Falls. And I do not want him spying on me 24/7."

"Mr. Condor." I said.

"Yeah, exactly." he replied.

"No, I mean, Mr. Condor!" I pointed down the hall. He was on his cell phone and messing with the cuff of his shirt.

Before I could think of anything to do, Chad pushed me into a closet.

**Chad**

There was only one thought that ran through my mind at that moment, and it was to hide. I saw a closet behind Sonny and while she was still gawking at Mr. Condor, I opened it and threw her in. What I didn't know was how small that closet was. We both barely fit in it.

"Ow!" Sonny yelled, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. I knew why she said it. I could see that her back had hit some shelves at the back of the closet. I turned and squeezed her to me. I rubbed her back and she just put her head on my chest.

"Shush." I said. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. If we just stay like this, neither of us will get hurt, okay?"

She nodded and listened. I did the same. No one stopped outside the door. No one stopped in the hall. I kept listening when out of nowhere a loud "Mooo!" rang through the closet.

Sonny jumped and went to grab her phone, but hit her elbow on the side of the closet. She hit her funny bone, but it wasn't funny. Her phone fell to the ground, still mooing. She made no move for the phone, though. She was rubbing her elbow, and I tried to get the phone, but the only way we were going to be able to get it was if we both bent down.

"You okay?" I asked. The mooing had stopped.

"Yeah, I think so. I need to see what that was on my phone. It might have been my mom. She's probably worried about me." she told me.

"Okay. We're both going to have to bend in a certain way to get it."

"Yeah, I can see that, Chad." she snapped.

"Apparently not, Munroe, because you keep trying to get your phone." I replied.

"That's because you're in my way."

"Oh, and where am I gonna go?" I asked. Boy, she was smart. Not.

"I don't know, Chad. I mean, you pushed me in here so we could get away from Mr. Condor, and it would make sense that once he was gone we get out of here, right?" she said, finding room to tap her foot. I gave her a 'duh' look. "Well, he's gone. Go!" She pushed me into the door.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! You're going to ruin my hair." I yelled. She laughed. I turned and pulled to doorknob toward me. It didn't budge. Oh, that's right, it opens out. I pushed the handle. Nothing. "Um…" I tried the door again. Nothing happened.

"What's taking so long?" Sonny said.

"Well…" I started.

"Oh, what is it, Chad? Can you not resist me anymore? Are you having too much fun being so close to me? I always knew it." Sonny smirked.

"Ha ha. Whatever. Sonny, we need to get your phone off the ground." I informed her.

"I already knew that genius. We can do that when we get out of here so that we aren't so cramped." she replied.

"No…the door won't open." I wish I'd had a camera right then. Her face went from smart-ass to baffled in 0.26 seconds. That's why I started laughing out loud.

"Move." Sonny said. She grabbed my arm and we tried to maneuver our way around the closet. For a minute we got pinned to each other. "Chad, move to your right."

"I am! You move to your left." I replied.

"I need to move to my right. Duh!" she said.

"Not your right. My right. Duh!" I mimicked her. We finally got away from each other. She tried the door. And then she tried the door. And then she tried the door some more. "Sonny, it's not going to open."

"It has to!" she screamed.

"Sonny, just help me get your phone and I'll call Portlyn. She's still here." I replied.

"Okay…" She looked at the ground. I motioned for her to sit at the same time I do. We both sat, and made it without hitting each other in the head. We both smiled at that and then sobered when the situation came back to mind.

I dialed Portlyn's number. "Hello?" she asked.

"Portlyn! Hey, are you still at the studio?" I asked.

"Of course. I told you I'm helping Suzie with costumes for this season." she replied.

"Great. I'm kind of stuck in a closet and I need you to come get me out please." I asked.

"Hmm. What can I get out of this?"

"Portlyn! Really, I need to get out of here. Come on."

"Only if you make the uniforms purple." she finally agreed.

"Fine. Come get me out of here. I'm in the closet next to where we were talking earlier." I informed her. I hung up. "She should be here in a minute."

"Great." Sonny said.

We both started to get up, but it was harder than trying to sit down. At first we hit our heads. Sonny started laughing, but I didn't think it was so funny. We tried again. I heard Portlyn's voice a little ways down the hallway. We finally stood up, but Sonny tripped and fell on me.

That was when our lips met.

**Okay, it's done! Well, not the story…but this chapter. I know I said just a couple of days but I've gotten sicker than I already was when I thought I was getting better! How bad does that suck!? I sound like I'm coughing up a lung, and I have to take those stupid tests. Anyways, Lemme know what you think!**

**~Oblivious~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay…still sick! Blah! I'm going to the doc again on Monday. TAKS is over. Phew! So…I'm going to try to write a couple of chapters this weekend. Yay! Go Oblivious! Um…what was I saying? Oh, yeah. Here's the next chapter. Lemme know if you want me to start naming my chapters.**

**Sonny**

Chad got up just before me and was helping me up when my foot got caught behind something behind me and I flew forward. The thing was that it wasn't only Chad's arms that caught me. His lips did, too.

The kiss was quick and awkward. Our eyes never closed and we pulled away quickly. That was when Portlyn opened the door. Let me tell you exactly what Portlyn saw when she opened that door. My foot was still stuck behind something, I was in Chad's arms, our faces were extremely close to each other's, and our cheeks were the color of strawberries.

"Uh…um…hmm." was all she said. A small smile formed on her lips and she giggled. "I'll…just be going now." She spun on her heel and walked briskly away. At first we just stayed as we were watching her walk away, and then we realized we were still in that awkward position.

"Well…I think I'm gonna go home now." I said, eyes focused on the ground.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, not your home, but you know." he replied.

I lowered my voice and whispered, "This _never _happened."

"Agreed." he said. "Bye."

I waved and started walking. I noticed he was going the same way as me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the parking lot." he replied.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, and we passed up the exit to the parking lot. It was a good thing I had to go to my dressing room. We were right beside it when I stopped and asked Chad why he was with me.

"Oh…I wasn't paying attention. Bye." He was leaving before I could say anything else.

I looked around my dressing room and grabbed everything I needed to bring home with me. The last thing I grabbed was my purse. I was about to grab my keys and walk out of my dressing room when I heard Mr. Condor's voice again. I shut the door quietly and quickly and listened at the door.

"I'm tired and I just want to go home. This is the last dressing room check before I get to leave and I'm not dealing with anymore issues tonight. It will just have to wait until tomorrow, Marshall." he said.

"Yes, Sir. Did you find anything unusual with the other dressing rooms? I try to keep an eye on what the kids do, but you know how they can be." Marshall replied.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Mr. Condor said in his voice that meant someone was on the verge of being in trouble.

"Of course not. It's just that with all those kids running around it's hard to keep them all in line, but I manage. There's also that rivalry they have with Chad and the cast of Mackenzie Falls, but mostly Chad. They're always doing things to get to the other show. I just wanted to know if you found anything." Marshall explained. I could tell by what he was saying that he was grabbing at his coat and wiping his forehead.

"No, I didn't find anything. All I have to do is check Sonny and Tawni's dressing room and then I'll go home. I expect everyone to be gone within thirty minutes after I leave. Now let's get this over with."

Oh no, he was coming in here! And he was checking the room, so there was no way I was going to be able to hide! I was going to have to go out of the other door. I ran to the other side of the room and got to the door just as the other doorknob turned. Luckily, my sneaky skills helped me get out of there before Mr. Condor did.

I went over to the exit door and tried it, but it was locked. That was the only one on this side of my dressing room, and I could go to the other side, but that would risk someone seeing me. I decided that I would have to go over there quickly. I ran down the hallway and turned right down another hallway. There was a door that led to Studio 2, and just beyond that there was an exit.

Unfortunately, I heard Marshall say something to Mr. Condor about going to his office before I could make it down the hallway. I quickly reached a door and went in the room. I didn't know what it was, but when I got in I noticed that it was the mail room. Man, this night was just getting longer and longer. What else was I going to go through?

"Their dressing room seems fine, Marshall." Mr. Condor said. Wow, that was a quick search. I didn't even know they did searches, but it makes sense. They don't need their actors on drugs or something.

"Good. That means we can all go home, right?" Marshall asked.

"Yes. But just let me grab my mail and I'll go. You can all go ahead." he answered.

I looked around for something I could hide behind, but there wasn't anything big enough. Even the printer wouldn't work if Mr. Condor turned the lights on. I noticed there was a window.

"Sonny?" the voice was muffled, but I could still hear it from outside.

"Chad?" I worded. He was outside of the window.

"Get out of there!" he replied.

"I'm trying!" I worded back, and pulled on the window. It wasn't working. Chad got on the other side and pushed up, and it worked. We got it up just enough for me to get through. I jumped out of the window and Chad closed it. "Ouch."

"What's wrong?" Chad asked, bending down so that Mr. Condor couldn't see us through the window.

"I think I scraped my hands again." I replied.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's okay, though. Thanks for helping me." I told him. It was weird how things between Chad and I had turned tonight. Chad shuffled in awkwardness.

"Uh…yeah, no problem. Let's go." he said. We crawled over to the side of the building where Mr. Condor couldn't see us anymore. When we got there, we got up.

My car was on the right side of the parking lot and Chad's was on the left. We had the only two cars left. Everyone else parks in the other parking lot on the other side of the studio. That's where all the reserved spots are. These are reserved, too, but they're reserved in general for the casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random!.

"Oh no!" I yelled.

"What?" Chad asked.

"I can't find my keys. I must've left them in my dressing room." I replied.

"Well, you can't go back in there." Chad stated the obvious.

"Duh. Crap." I muttered.

"It's not a big deal, Sonny. I'll take you home and your mom can bring you back up here tomorrow, right?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, sure. But I can't find my billfold. I must've left it in…" I drifted off. I left my billfold in the club, but I couldn't tell Chad that. He would just laugh at innocent Sonny Munroe actually going to a club.

"In…what?" Chad asked.

"This place in town. Do you think you could run me by there before you drop me off?" I asked.

He thought about this for a minute. "Sure. Just make it quick. Chad Dylan Cooper isn't a chauffer." Typical Chad.

**Chad**

Man, Sonny really knew how to get into trouble. I was on my way back to my car thinking about what just happened. I brought Sonny into town while we rode in silence. It was really weird after that kiss and everything that happened tonight. I bet she was falling for me. When I'd guest starred she started stumbling, dreaming of me, and looking deeply into my eyes. The only that was left was the kiss, and now that that had happened I bet she couldn't resist me and was just trying to hide it.

She'd made me park in a gas station parking lot while she went in. The thing was, she said she was going in the side door, and went she went around that way she ran off like she thought I couldn't see her. I got out and followed her to find out that she was going in the club I'd been at earlier.

Why was she going in there? Sonny and clubs didn't mix. They were just way too different. Unless she was going in there to sing, and in that case, I hadn't seen her the entire time I was there and she didn't have enough time to get there, sing, and get back to the studio by the time I saw her. It didn't make any sense.

I finally gave up trying to figure it out and got back into my car. It had been a long night and I found myself drifting off to that girl I'd danced with earlier. She was amazing. How much longer would I have to wait to find out who she was? I think the real question was how long _could _I wait without knowing her? I turned on the radio so I could relax.

I humming with a song when I noticed it was a little hot in my car. Maybe Sonny had thought that, too, but didn't want to say anything. I turned on the air conditioning and a paper flew out of Sonny's purse and into my face. I peeled it off and looked at it.

_**Find SD tomorrow night.**_

Who was SD? What was tomorrow? I decided it was none of my concern and put the note back into her purse. What was she doing? Whatever it was, it was taking forever. My phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chad. What was up with you and Sonny tonight in that closet?" Portlyn asked.

"Wow, you don't take time to say, 'Hey, CDC, how's it going?' do you?" I asked.

"Ugh. Come on, Chad. Just spill."

"There's nothing to spill. We had to sit to pick up her phone and when we were getting up Sonny tripped and fell into me." I explained.

"Do you seriously think I'm that stupid?" she asked. I was about to tell her that I had no idea how to answer that when she said, "Don't answer that. If that's all that happened, then why were you two blushing?"

"Because it was embarrassing to get locked into a closet because you're hiding from your boss." I replied.

The passenger's side door opened and Sonny slid into the car. "Sorry, I-" she said, before noticing I was on the phone, and then she whispered, "Sorry."

"I gotta go. Peace out." I told Portlyn and shut my phone. "What took so long?"

"I had to prove to these people that this really was my billfold. Thanks again, Chad. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't with me tonight. But that still doesn't mean I like you." I told him.

"Hey, Munroe, _everyone _liked CDC, even if they don't know it yet." I replied.

"Just take me home, Cooper." she replied, and I smiled at the fact that she didn't say she didn't like me.

**Sorry it's so short, but I did this at 2 in the morning! I've been sleeping all day because I wasn't feeling good, so I'm having to do homework and stuff at night. And it turns out that I have an upper respiratory infection and that's why it's taking me so long to get well! Ugh! Anyways, please tell me if it's taking me too long to get them back into the club. They'll be back in there dancing by tomorrow, and they'll be noticing some similarities about the two. Yay. Thanks guys!**

**~Oblivious~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay…well, I went to the Doc today and they think I'm anemic. Woo Hoo! Not. Anyways, it doesn't matter. I'm taking Iron pills and that should fix it. So…let's get straight to the story!**

**Sonny**

I had thirty minutes to get to the club and I still wasn't ready. I decided on something that made me look a little more normal. Jeans, a tight shirt, and a black jacket. I put on my glasses again and pinned my hair up so people couldn't see how long it actually was.

I decided it would be smart to button up my jacket and wait to put the shades on. So, I stuck my ipod in my pocket, put a headphone in my ear, and started listening to music. It wouldn't take long to get to the parking lot and get to the club. That is, it wouldn't have taken long if it weren't for Mr. Jerkthrob himself running into me.

"Ouch. Munroe, why don't you watch where you're going? Some of us have places we have to get to." Chad shrieked.

I looked up to see Chad wearing baggy jeans and a blue shirt that made his eyes sparkle. If it weren't for his attitude, I might have said something nice to him. "Whatever, Chad. I have to be somewhere, too. So, instead of wasting time staying here and arguing with you, I'm just going to leave." I replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I crossed my arms and walked away. That guy really got on my nerves. True, he could be really sweet sometimes. It was just too bad that his jerkness overpowered his sweetness.

I got to my car without running into anyone else and put my shades on. I noticed that I'd forgotten to change from my tennis shoes to my heels, but that really didn't matter. No one was going to be looking at my feet. The drive to the club didn't take too long, but I stopped by a gas station to get some gum. I loved the new Stride gum that changes flavors and I was out.

I went into the bathroom at the gas station and pinned my hair back. I undid my jacket buttons and revealed my tight black shirt. It had sequins going around it. I got out of the bathroom, bought my gum, and ran back out to the car. On my way to my car, I saw someone that I really didn't want to run into.

"That guy…" I whispered to myself. He looked towards the door, which happened to be in my direction. I quickly averted my eyes and walked quickly to my car.

"Hey!" I heard. Oh no, please don't be talking to me. "Wait a second!" Someone grabbed my arm. I looked up to see "that guy" looking straight at me.

"Oh. Hi." I said, nervously.

"Hey." A small smile formed on his lips. It was weird; his smile reminded me of Chad's. Whatever.

"So, uh, I gotta go." I told him.

"Hold up a sec. Are you heading to the club?" he asked.

"Yeah. I got your message last night." I answered.

"You went back last night?"

"I just forgot something. Anyways, you wanted to know if I was going back to the club. Why?" I asked.

A weird look formed on his face. "Just wondering. I guess I'll see you there. Are you heading there now?"

"Yes."

"Me, too. So…see you there…?" he asked.

"Yes. And my name is Alissa." I'd come up with that last night. It's close to my real name, Allison, and easy to remember. (**A/N: Thanks to Klutzy-But-Cute for giving me that idea! You rock!**)

"I'm Dylan." Okay, that was weird. He had Chad's middle name. Oh well. I'm not letting that get in my way of maybe getting with this guy. I'd been thinking about him all night and day.

I mumbled a goodbye and ran to my car. Was I really doing this? Was I really going to go out to this club and meet this guy again? Someone that I don't even know? Yes, I was. And I liked it.

The club wasn't very far from the gas station, but the line was HUGE. It turned out that word got around about the two dancers that were amazing on opening night. People thought we were going to be there again tonight. Little did they know.

I got in line, but once one person noticed who I was, everyone found out.

"Oh my gosh, you're one of those dancers! Go to the front! Go!" a girl yelled. Everyone looked at her and then to me, where she was looking, then started yelling something along the lines of what she was saying.

Somehow, I ended up in the club before everyone in that line. It wasn't long before I heard people screaming outside and Dylan got pushed in. He found me immediately and walked over.

"You wanna get a drink?" he asked.

"Sure. We might want to wait until our fans get in before we start." I agreed.

We made our way to the bar and got what we did last night. There was something sweet playing quietly while the DJ was setting up and waiting for more people to get in.

"So, how did you start dancing?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, I just do it for fun. I tried ballet, but I liked jazz and hip hop better. I take every chance I get to dance. It's…the best feeling in the world to be in front of people and having them cheer you on." I answered.

"I used to go to my cousin's dance practices when she watched me and liked the fact that if I learned I got to hold pretty girls. That was what got me started on dancing. I've found that I'm pretty good at it." he told me.

Two girls ran over to us. "You _have _to dance! It's the whole reason we came tonight! Please?"

"You ready to put on a show?" I asked.

"Always ready." He smiled. Oh wow.

The DJ saw us and turned on "Forever" by Chris Brown. It was weird how Dylan's moves and my moves blended with each others. It was like we were born to dance together. There was a part in the song when he got on the ground and did the worm. It made me laugh, but it went with the song. I guess we were in sync because when the part where Chris starts saying he won't let her fall, I popped into Dylan's arms. Of course, he caught me, but that didn't stop me from falling for him.

By the time the song was over, my heart was pounding and I could barely breathe. Everyone was screaming and they got people to bring us water. What was funny was that they started playing "Low" by T-pain and people joined in with us. We had a crew! It was awesome. We battled in the middle of the song. Dylan had all the guys and I had all the girls. We all battled for two or three songs, and then the DJ turned on "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis.

"Okay, I'm taking a break." I yelled. Dylan nodded, but then people started yelling for us to dance. "No, no. We can't guys." I tried to compromise, but it didn't work.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" the crowd chanted.

I was about to walk to the bar when Dylan grabbed my arm and brought me to close to his body.

"Are you ready for this?" he whispered.

**Chad**

I had no idea what I was doing. I just knew that I wanted this. I wanted to dance with her. I'd danced with her before, but I wanted to dance _with _her. I hated to say it, but this girl had me falling for her. I think it was because I could have so much fun without even trying when I was with her.

Somehow our bodies just knew what to do. I'd go to spin her and she'd know exactly what to do. When she let go of my hands, I did a move that mirrored hers, and then we attached again. Soon, we were moving as one while the crowd became a hum. I wasn't paying attention to them. I didn't care. All I cared about was this beautiful, magical girl in my arms. How the way she moved made me melt.

We found ourselves getting caught up in the words, in the meaning of the song. We would tear ourselves apart, just to stumble and fall until our hands met again. I could see in her face that she was completely serious about this. I was getting caught up in the music. What was happening to me?

I held her close to me and swayed. She melted into me and we stayed like that for a while. Suddenly a light came out of nowhere and showed the crowd that was now silent. Alissa broke away and did a little solo. When Leona hit the highest note in the song I grabbed her and kept her from falling for the second time tonight.

"_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you."_

She slowly stood so that my arms could hold her.

"_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth."_

She noticed what was going on and took a few steps away from me.

"_My heart's crippled by the vain that I keep on closing."_

I closed the space between us in two simple steps and took her back into my arms, not letting her go even when she resisted.

"_Oh, you cut me open and I…"_

My lips found hers before I even made up my mind to kiss her. I knew by now that the crowd was going crazy. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that I let her know the way I felt about her. It was as if I would die without her knowing.

As the song ended, we separated and I smiled. It took her a longer minute, but soon she was smiling, too. Out of nowhere, her smile disappeared. "What time is it?!" she shrieked.

"Um…" I looked at my watch. "Ten till eleven. Why?"

"I have to go! I'm sorry." she yelled and ran for the door. The crowd stopped her.

"Wait! You can't go! Come back!" I yelled after her.

The crowd was pushing her back. She was trying to make it past them, but they were making sure she didn't leave. I'm guessing people were getting pushed around because out of nowhere a girl flew into Alissa and Alissa's shades came off. Her hair spilt down her back in medium waves.

I knew that hair…

She turned around.

"_Sonny?!" _

"Yes, I know, I'm famous. But that doesn't change anything, does it?" she asked.

"Oh, it changes everything." I replied.

"Why? Why does anything have to change just because I'm famous?" she pleaded.

I sighed. I'd turned away from her. I took off my shades and hat that I'd been wearing, surprised they hadn't come off during my dancing. I turned around. The look on her face told me better than any words what she felt.

"Ch…_Chad?!"_

"Now you know how I feel." I told her.

"How could I have been so stupid not to notice?" she asked.

"Excuse me? I…I thought…" I started.

"Well, you thought wrong. Chad, this doesn't change anything between us. I may have kissed you, thinking that you were a wonderful guy who I connected with, but it doesn't change that you're a jerk." she snapped.

"Who said I wanted to be with you now, anyways?" I said without thinking.

She looked like I'd just slapped her. "See? You're just who you've always been. If I were to be with you, you would just break my heart." She turned to leave.

"Wait, Sonny!" I grabbed her arm. She turned to look at me. "What if I can prove that I won't break your heart?"

She looked at me like I was stupid. "You already did, Chad." She turned and walked out of the door.

**Okay, don't kill me! I know they're fighting now…but they're gonna make up. Or am I lying? No, seriously, they're gonna make up. Or are they? Hahahaha. XD. See what I did there? Chad, and whatnot? Lol. I'm gonna stop rambling now. More chapters to come!!!!**

**~Oblivious~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmm…my mind juice is flowing. Lol. I've been feeling a little better today. Yay. So…let's get this party started. I got my music playin, my mood light, and my mind in over-drive. Woo!**

***_* is a flashback, otay?**

**Sonny**

How could I fall so easily for someone I didn't even know? I mean, I knew him, I just didn't know that I knew him. I cried silently in my car. I was parked under a giant oak tree outside of my apartment complex. It hurt to know that someone had gotten under my skin and made me want to be someone new. Someone that wasn't Sonny. Someone that could easily fall in love and forget about everything else.

But I can't be that Sonny. Not now, not ever. I have responsibilities. I'm reliable. I keep my promises, and I put them first. I think about everything before I jump. So why didn't I this time?

I'd called Tawni and told her everything. It was surprising how close we'd become. I trusted her with this. She told me that we'd get together tomorrow and have a sleepover dedicated to no guys. I couldn't wait for that.

I slowly wiped my tears away and blew my nose. Yuck. I was still hiccupping as I got out of my car. I hadn't noticed but my mom was standing a couple feet away. She must've seen my car pull in and when I didn't come up right away she came to see what was up. That was like her. She was always there for me. And it was a good thing she was, because I was going to need a lot of ice cream.

She opened her arms and said, "Come here, baby." I ran into her arms, the tears spilling again. She said nothing as we climbed the stairs up to our apartment. She knew how to just let me get over the worst of it and then, just as I'm about to fall asleep, talk about it. It didn't take as long as I thought it would for me to feel the nice tingling that meant I was fading into sleep.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked. I slowly nodded. "I'm getting the ice cream."

She got up and went into the kitchen, not even bothering to put the ice cream in a bowl. She handed me the bucket of moose tracks and a spoon. "I'm listening, sweetie." I don't know how to explain how much I love my mom.

I held up 3 fingers. She gave me a funny look, and then I said, "Three words." I gave her a moment to think and finally said, "Chad. Dylan. Cooper." The look on her face was something that I wasn't expecting; she nodded her head like she knew this was coming. Did she know this was coming?

"How did you finally tell him?" she asked me.

"Tell him what, mom?" I questioned.

She paused, and then whispered, "That you love him, sweetheart."

I think my heart stopped. Have you ever told yourself a lie so many times that you started believing it? Then, when you think you've hidden something so well, you find out that the person that knows you better than anyone else in the world knew all along? That means that it was totally obvious to everyone else. Did that mean it was obvious to _him_?

"Mom…I-I don't love Chad. I _hate _him." I replied.

"There's a fine line between love and hate. I know from experience. Now, tell me exactly what happened." she said.

I did. I told her everything. That I'd gone to the teen club in hopes that no one would recognize me and that I would be able to dance and have fun and forget about everything else in the world, if only for a few hours. She nodded, but said nothing the entire time. When I was done she still said nothing.

"Well?" I asked, exasperated with her silence.

"If you hate Chad so much then why did I find you crying your eyes out in your car?" she asked.

_What_? She still thought I loved him. Wait. Why was I crying? I thought back.

_We were all huddled around the campfire. Mrs. Bitterman was telling stories about Candyface._

_I wasn't scared. Could he tell that?_

_Tawni told me she was going to punch me. Um…yeah, I moved over to the Mack Falls side._

_I sat next to him. Did he mind?_

_We listened to the tale of the fake monster. I really wasn't scared, but I was faking._

_I moved closer to him. Could he see right through me?_

_I'm not moving next to him because I like him._

_We're just friends._

_But then I smash the camera, knowing that I was Candyface._

_They all come running like I knew they would once I screamed._

_Oh, he looked so good._

_No! No he didn't. He's Chad. He's the enemy._

_But…_

_I snuggled up to him. Did he know that I was doing this just to be close to him?_

_I pulled away to do my scene. I had to convince him that he needed to save me._

_I snuggled right back up to him again._

_Did he see when I closed my eyes and almost let out a sigh?_

Oh my gosh. I loved Chad.

"Mom, what do I do? I told him to get lost. I told him that I don't love him? How can he ever forgive me? Does he even love me back? What if-"

"Shush, Allison." She stopped my ranting. "Think. Does he love you?"

"_Do they, Sonny? Do they really? Because, sometimes, I heard you get to have that perfect dance with that one special someone…_

"_You're just gonna have to settle for me."_

"_Ha! I got a text. From you?"_

"_What that jerk still has my phone?" he replied._

"_And he already wants me back!"_

"_Already…"_

"_I know! How good are we?" I looked back to the phone. Did he just look…sad?_

"_You are unbelievable! I knew it. You don't care. And I thought we were having a real moment here…" I shrieked._

_He looked at me like I'd hit him._

_**Moments later…**_

"_Eric is…" I whisper, not wanting to reveal that I'm Eric._

"_Your biggest fan!" Chad pops out from behind the curtain._

"_Okay, If I wanna like you, I will." Chad said._

"_Yeah. And if I wanna like you, I will." I reply, mostly to Selena._

"_Yeah. If I wanna think that you have pretty hair, I will."_

"_And if I wanna think that you have sparkly eyes, then I will."_

"_You just couldn't say no to the kiss cam, could ya?" Chad asked._

"_Chad, not now." I replied._

"_I trusted you, Sonny. Okay? I trusted you to use my seats responsibly, and instead I wake up this morning to find this-" he lifts a Tween Weekly magazine "-on the cover of Tween Weekly."_

"_Psh." I blow off the picture of the kiss between Hayden and I._

"_Psh? Psh? Who is this guy?!" he asks._

"_The love of my life!" Tawni shrieks._

"_Then why is she kissing him!" Chad yells._

"What if I think he does?" I asked.

"Then you tell him that you love him." she replied.

I thought about that for a second. Could I see us together? Was I going to do this?

Confession time. I never jump. Not without looking. It's a rule. Is there someone down there to catch me? Will they catch me? These questions were the scariest in my life, and I knew I would never jump. I would never allow someone to have the power to break my heart.

The thing was…Chad already had that power. I'd jumped without even knowing it. How does that happen? He had my heart in his hands…and it was time to find out what he wanted to do with it…

**Chad**

I tried to follow Sonny. Too many people were holding me back. For once, I didn't care about people wanting my autograph or picture. All that mattered was her. My Sonny. Hell, she could still act like Alissa if she wanted. I didn't care what her name was. I just wanted her.

I finally managed to get outside just in time to see her car all the way down the street already. I hopped on my cycle and sped down the road. It was just my luck to get pulled over.

I came to a stop on the side of the road. The officer approached me.

"Sir, did you know how fast-oh, look at what we have here. Chad Dylan Cooper. Tell you what, boy. You give me your autograph for my little girl and I'll let you go. But be careful from now on." the cop said.

"Sure thing." I said. Ugh!

I signed the autograph and made my way to the only place I could think to go: the studio. It would take ten or fifteen minutes, but it was worth it. I remembered the first time I saw her. I thought about what I would say to her…

"_Oh, waitress, when you're done with that order I'm going to need an extra large chocolate." I said._

"_Oh, I don't work here." she replied._

"_Oh." I mumbled, not really paying attention._

"_Oh my gosh! I know you! You're…you're…"_

"_Him." I pointed to my face on the Mackenzie Falls poster. She nodded. "Chad Dylan Cooper."_

"_You're Mackenzie off Mackenzie Falls!"_

"_And apparently you're Madge." I replied._

"_Yes! No, no. Madge is my waitress character."_

Ah, sweet, sweet Sonny. If only I knew how much she would change my life. If only she knew just what I would do for her. What I've done for her without her knowing it was because I care about her, and not just whatever excuse I made up.

"_Sounds like someone needs a shoulder to laugh on." I said._

"_Are you offering me your shoulder?" she asked._

"_I'm offering you all of our shoulders." Meaning the Mack Falls cast._

"_They are nice shoulders."_

"_Look, I know we have this stupid rivalry between our two shows, but it doesn't have to be that way, right?"_

"_Well, I guess."_

"_What are you doing right now? Why don't you take a break from So Random! Come hang out at the Falls. Mackenzie Falls; a quaint little town nestled at the corner of life and dreams." I ask._

_She has no idea that I'm so close to her just because I want to be close to her. That I think about her all the time._

I made it to the studio in less time than I thought it would take. I hopped off of my bike and ran into Studio 3. I'd memorized the route to Sonny's dressing room without even meaning to. There were so many times I'd snuck over there just to get a peek of her. I burst through the dressing room door. "Sonny?"

Tawni looked at me from her mirror. "Chad!? What do you want with Sonny?" she asked.

"I need to talk to her. It's important." I replied.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you. Just go away." she told me.

"Tawni, I _have _to talk to her. Please, just let me know where she is. I didn't mean for things to get out of control like that. Please?" I asked.

The other door to the dressing room burst open. Nico and Grady came in. The vent door opened and Zora peeked out. "We put up with a lot of your crap, Chip, but it's not roll anymore. Not when you mess with Sonny." Nico said.

"But you don't understand. I did something that I really want to make up for. I need to talk to her. If only for a minute." I explained.

"We don't care, Pooper. Go back to the Falls where you belong, and don't come back." Grady said.

"But-"

"But nothing. Go, or we'll get Zora to plant stink bombs in the Falls vents." Tawni screeched.

"Okay, okay! But…would you just tell her that I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Fine. Now go. And if we find you here again, you can expect So Random! to take action. Leave Sonny alone." Zora said.

And that was when I gave up all thoughts of Sonny and I being together.

**Awww… Don't worry, I have tricks up my sleeves. Hahaha! So, tell me if you like or not. Just letting you know, I was writing this while I was listening to music so the mood tends to go with what is on at the moment. Here's my list:**

**Catch Me - Demi Lovato**

**Don't Forget - Demi Lovato**

**Here We Go Again - Demi Lovato**

**Me, Myself, and Time - Demi Lovato**

**So Far So Great - Demi Lovato**

**Lovebug - Jonas Brothers**

**Burnin' up - Jonas Brothers**

**Just Friends - Jonas Brothers**

**Still In Love With You - Jonas Brothers**

**So, you can tell I like Demi and the JoBros, huh? Lol. Well, tell me what you want in the story and whatnot. I haven't gotten a single idea sent to me! Gah! Oh well. Woo!**

**~Oblivious~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to write this next chapter. I had a lot of makeup work to do and we've been having a lot of rolling blackouts =[ But here it is, and once again, I'm sorry for taking so long.**

**Sonny**

I'd already made it to Chad's driveway by the time I realized it would just make more sense to call him. I was already there, though, and I felt like it would be pointless to just turn back around without trying to contact him. So, I parked my car in the driveway and took my time turning the engine off and getting out of the car.

I thought about what I was going to say to him. I should start by apologizing, I knew that, but what did I say afterwards? Did I tell him that I was in love with him and I wanted to be with him? Would that come out too strong? Maybe I should tell him that we could try dating. I mean, he already basically admitted to liking me, right? That meant that he should have no problem wanting to date.

I noticed that I'd come to the porch while I was thinking. Chad's house wasn't huge, like one thought it would be. It was actually a medium sized house big enough for a family of his size. He lived with his mother, father, little sister, and two younger cousins. Both cousins were girls, which is part of the reason why he went into show-business.

The porch went around the whole house, but it was hard to see the steps in the dark. I'd only been here once before, so I tried to remember how many steps there were. I knew there weren't many but it was still hard to get up them. I managed to stub my toe only once before I got up the stairs. I was blinded by a light that wasn't there before when I got to the top.

"I don't want to go to-" Chad's little sister, Rebecca, stopped mid-sentence. She looked at me and then said, "Oh, great, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Chad. Is he here?" I asked.

"No," she replied, looking back at her two cousins behind her. "I think he's out with his girlfriend, Shelby."

Jessica, the older cousin, stepped up next to Rebecca and handed her a glass of something. "Actually, he's not with Shelby anymore. He's with some girl named Brittany." she stated.

"No, he was with his third Brittany last month, and he swore that he would never date another one when they broke up." Rebecca replied.

Suddenly, I didn't know if I was making the right decision.

"Brittany, Brandy, whatever. He's with some girl who's name starts with a B. Now, come on, let's go." Kelli, the other cousin, said. Where they were going this late at night, I didn't know and I really didn't care.

The girls didn't say another word to me before they ran off. I turned around and stumbled back down the porch. On the last step I missed my mark and went face down into the dirt. This was the thing that made me crack. Tears slipped out and went down my cheeks. I was so tired of crying, but it seemed like I couldn't stop tonight. Why should a guy, and Chad Dylan Cooper for that matter, make me cry?

I wished I was one of those girls who didn't care about love. I wished like Hell that right now I was a pessimist, and not an optimist. Maybe then I wouldn't have even tried to come to him and wouldn't have had my hopes crushed. I know that a great life story usually has some action and adventure in it, but my life was just love-conflicted.

I got up and wiped myself off. I sniffled and hiccupped a couple of times, but managed to stop the crying. I needed to blow my nose desperately, and looked around before wiping it on the sleeve of my robe, which I'd forgotten to take off. Well, at least Chad hadn't seen me in that. That would give him reason to mock me for the rest of my life.

I found my car and grabbed a Kleenex from the box I keep in my backseat and blew my nose. I thought about everything that had happened to me since I came to California. I had an awesome life. I won my dream to be on So Random!. I also was starting a singing career and no one could take that from me. I had fans. People loved me. Oh great, I'm starting to sound like Chad. No, wait, I'm not. I'm not rubbing it in, I'm just stating the truth.

So, instead of weeping my way back home to tell my mom that it was hopeless, I made my way to the studio. I was hoping that I could be alone for a little while and just think about things. Usually when I got that out of the way I felt a little better. Also, I'd forgotten to grab a letter from my agent in the mail room that Josh told me I had. Stacy, my agent, usually set up appointments with other stars for me to get some publicity and sent me a letter every month for my next appointments.

I thought I was going to get to be alone for a little bit, but Tawni was there. She was watching a movie and doing her nails.

"Hey, Tawni." I said. She nearly jumped ten feet off the ground.

"Sonny, don't sneak up on me like that!" she shrieked. She stopped and looked at me. "Oh, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" I stopped and looked in the mirror. My face was still pink spotted from crying. "Oh. I, uh, just had a rough night. I just came by to get my mail." I didn't want to stay now that I knew she was here. I love Tawni, don't get me wrong, but sometimes she's just too much into herself to get anyone else.

"If you need anything, I'll be in here." she said, trying to be sincere.

"Right now, I just want something to eat and drink and then to get a long night's sleep." I told her. She shrugged her shoulders and let me go to the mailroom. I had to search around for my mail because someone had done some serious scattering of all the mail.

I found a spot that was marked as mine and took the mail. There was a lot of fan mail, but, other than my letter from Stacy, something else caught my attention. There was a brown package sitting next to everything. It said, "For Sonny, From S.O.S."

I really wasn't in the mood for a secret admirer, but I thought it might make me feel a little better. I opened it right then and there and looked inside. There was a box of chocolates and a daisy. When I picked them up I found a letter.

_Sonny,_

_I know you don't know me, but don't think that I am just a fan._

_I am a fan, but I work at the Studio._

_I've been admiring you for quite some time now, but I've never been able to admit it._

_I hope you will accept these gifts as a reminder that you are the most beautiful, funny, amazing girl I have ever met._

_Maybe one day we will talk face to face and then you can decide what you want._

_-Tu Admirador_

I wondered if my admirer spoke Spanish. That really didn't narrow it down for me because I didn't know who spoke Spanish here and who didn't. I could care less, though. I thought that this might make me feel better and it did. I went back home feeling better than I had when I left.

**Chad**

I'd sat down on my bed and planned out the next few weeks. After leaving the package for Sonny in her mail-slot, I came straight home and worked out what I would give her the next couple of weeks. So far, I came up with tickets to certain events where I would be there, but she wouldn't know it. I was going as Dylan, not Chad.

Next week she would get more flowers, chocolate, and maybe some stuffed animals. On Friday, she would get tickets to Wisconsin. I'd already managed everything out. I'd gotten Lucy's number when she was here and called her. She said that she would help me and not let Sonny know that the admirer was me.

She also knew that I was going to Wisconsin, too, but I would be staying in a hotel and at the end of the weekend I would show up at Lucy's to proclaim how I felt about Sonny. The only problem was trying to stay away from her during the day at the studio.

I sighed and looked at the clock. I could've stayed up for a little while longer, but when I felt my cheeks get wet I decided I needed the rest. In sleep I would relax and then think things through more tomorrow morning.

Sonny would fall in love with me, no matter what.

**I'm sorry it's so short. I just did this tonight and I really need to get to bed and I'm hoping the lights won't go out when I try to post it. I did make another story, however, that you should check out. I have some pretty good reviews on it. It's called Kiss Me. I need people to vote on whether I write a sequel or keep it a one-shot. Thanks so much for everything!**

**~Oblivious~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay…here is a new chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Tell me any ideas you have. =]**

**Sonny**

I felt a lot better this morning. I'd put on one of my favorite outfits (a red ruffled dress that goes to my knees, a black jacket over that, a chain necklace, some shades, and boots) and did some awesome Egyptian makeup styling. Today I was going to be fierce. I would be confident and crazy and fun-loving.

No matter how many times I looked into the mirror and told myself this, there was always a little hole in the middle of my mind saying Chad's name. But I would not let that get me down today. His loss. I grabbed my keys, blew myself a kiss like Tawni would do, and ran out the door.

As I made my way to the studio, I told myself that I would dance tonight. I would come home and dance and remember how it made me feel. Did my dancing with Chad change that feeling? I hadn't yet tried dancing since him, but I had a feeling that I would be imagining dancing with him.

Tawni wasn't in our dressing room when I got there. I put my black bag down on my dressing table and sat down. I pulled off my shades and let out a long sigh.

"Oh, don't tell me you're taking my 'sigh' thing!" Zora screamed from in the vents.

"Ah!" I jumped up and turned towards her. "Zora, you really should wear a bell."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? Anyways, what's up, Sonny?" she asked me.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Does it have something to do with you and Chad?" she replied.

"What!"

"Yeah, someone took pictures of you in the club last night. Even got the big kiss. Let me tell you, Nico and Grady are not happy." she told me.

"Oh, great."

Zora took her chance to leave then. I checked my watch and saw that I was supposed to be in class. I took my time walking to the classroom. I thought we had a test today, but I couldn't be sure. I was one hallway from the door when I ran into someone.

"Wow, you sure are sluggish today. Normally, we both would've fallen."

I knew that voice. That voice was the one that now made me melt and freeze all at the same time. The thing is, I knew why it did that. If I'd relax and just tell him the truth, I could melt into him. I could relax and be fine. Then again, when I was denying it and keeping it from him, it made me tense with stress and anxiety. If I didn't tell him soon, I would become an ice sickle.

"I wasn't being sluggish. I'm just tired and I really don't think my brain will work in class." I defended myself.

"Oh." was all he said. What was up with him? "So, have a secret admirer?"

"What? How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I saw the box in the mail room. Who is it?" he replied.

"I don't know yet. Look, I have to go, Chad."

"I thought you said that you didn't want to go to class." he cornered.

"I said I didn't _want _to go to class, not that I couldn't." I cleared.

He didn't say anything for a minute. I thought that maybe he was done talking so I started to walk around him, but he stopped me. He'd pushed something into my chest. I looked at him instead of it. He had the weirdest look on his face. One that I had never had on Chad Dylan Cooper. He looked…almost sad. No, not almost. He did look sad.

The look was gone as fast as it had come, and his smirk was back. Being his typical self, he smiled and said, "Page 48. See you later, Munroe."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Whoa, what happened to the other 'fine'?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. He let out a little chuckle and then said, "Fine."

Why was Chad suddenly acting years older than what he was? Oh well. I grabbed the magazine that he had left in my hands. It was still clutched to my chest, so I pulled it away. It was the magazine Zora was talking about. Sure enough, there we were. Embraced in a dance, but more than a dance, and kissing passionately. Suddenly, fierce and confident weren't even in my vocabulary.

I opened the magazine to page 48. There was a five page article dedicated to us. It never said our names until the very last sentence. I looked to the front of the magazine. Our title was, "The Two Dancers of Las Cumbres: who they really are. You'll never guess!" Las Cumbres was the club we were at. It means, "the heights" in Spanish.

There was a collage of all the pictures they had taken of us on the page and then the article was shaped around them. It talked of how our dances brought crowds to the place and how wonderful we were. The last sentence said, "It's no wonder they are such great dancers since they are none other than Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe."

I walked into the classroom and everyone looked at me. Nico and Grady were giving me ugly looks, Tawni was sympathetic, and Mrs. Bitterman was, well, bitter. I smiled out of embarrassment and took a seat.

"Thank you, Ms. Munroe, for joining us. Unfortunately, you missed the lesson for today. You'll need to either come in later and learn it, which would upset me terribly, or get the notes from someone else. Class is dismissed." Mrs. Bitterman said.

I walked with Tawni to our dressing room so that we could grab paper and pencil and then head to the stage. We walked in silence until Tawni cleared her throat and then stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What?" I asked, backtracking.

"Sonny, don't lie to me. Is he the reason you were crying last night?" she asked.

I really hadn't expected that. I didn't even think about what had happened last night. Tawni could read me like a book. The expression on my face gave it all away. She gasped and her eyes went wide. She shook her head just a little bit, and then she almost smiled.

"I mean…I knew you two liked each other, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"Excuse me?" I shrieked.

"Sonny, we all know that you have a thing for Chad, and that he has a thing for you. I just don't get why you're all upset about this."

"Tawni, Chad doesn't like me. He's made it clear. So, let's just forget about this and try to get through it." I said.

"Whatever you say." She shrugged her shoulders and looped her arm through mine. She then started to talk about her problems. Typical Tawni. She was talking about Jesse the entire time we made our way to the stage.

"Okay, everyone," Marshall started. "We need one more sketch. I have to go to a meeting with Mr. Condor and then we will all meet back here after lunch. So, work on another sketch. See you at 1."

Tawni decided to come with me and go somewhere for a long lunch and a little shopping trip. We got to my car and decided on going to El Chico's. I noticed that I was low on gas, so I pulled into a little gas station down the road.

Tawni came in with me to get some candy and a water. I paid for twenty in gas and went back outside to fill up my car. I bet my face looked amazing when I stepped out of the door. One moment, I'm perfectly fine. I'm not thinking about anything or anyone and just going to fill up my car. The next moment, I spot my ex at the next gas pump.

**Chad**

I knew that I shouldn't have been, but I was happy when I saw the expression on Sonny's face. She was miserable. I knew it was bad, but I was happy because that meant that she did like me and she wanted to be with me. I wondered what was holding her back. I stopped thinking about it, and went about my day.

Apparently, all the staff besides the actors had a meeting. So, us actors got to take the rest of the morning off. We didn't have to be back until after lunch. That gave me time to relax and do what I want. We didn't get many of these, so I was going to make the most of it. I was thinking about maybe seeing a movie while I was on the way to lunch.

Portlyn had come with me because she follows me everywhere. I think she secretly wants me but is afraid that she will make things awkward between us. She knows that if that happens, she's more likely to get fired than I am. Well, that's because I'm CDC. Who can fire me?

"I think we should go somewhere simple and fast for lunch that way we have enough time to see the movie." Portlyn said in the car.

I knew she thought this was a date. I could hear it in her voice. "Portlyn, Chad Dylan Cooper does not do _simple and fast_. He only has the best. We're going to go to Chili's and get take out. It may take a little while, but I called the movies and our movie starts in thirty minutes. We can eat on the way there, and then watch the movie."

We were going to see a special presentation of "A Goofy Movie." I loved that movie ever since I was a little kid. I couldn't wait to see it again. I hadn't seen it in forever. Plus, I needed something to take the edge off of this whole situation. We were going to see the movie in the movie theatre at the mall.

We were ten minutes late to the movie, but we were still able to see 2 previews before the movie started. People moved out of the way for me and Portlyn so that we could sit where we wanted to. We didn't get anything to eat or drink. Portlyn tried to hit on me several times and she even took my hand at one point.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm making you even." she replied.

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused.

"Ugh. Sonny keeps looking at you." she said.

"Sonny? Where?" I started looking around the room, frantically.

"Shush. She's like right there in front of us." Portlyn was right. She was a row in front of us and two seats to the left.

"That still doesn't make any sense. Why are you trying to hold my hand in front of her?" I asked.

"Because she's holding hands with that guy."

I couldn't see anything from where I was, but I could see that Sonny was putting her head on his shoulder every now and again. Okay, secret admirer was going to have to step up his game.

When the movie was over, I made sure we stayed near Sonny and what's-his-face. It proved to be harder than said. She wound up a little ahead of us. There was a fountain in the middle of the mall, and that's where they stopped. I made sure Portlyn and I were two stores down, but not in them.

Sonny and "dude" were talking and he was smiling. Every now and again she would laugh. Tawni walked up behind Sonny and tapped her on her shoulder. She said something and motioned like they needed to go. I looked at my watch. Yes, we all needed to go. We had fifteen minutes to get to the studio.

Sonny turned back to "dude" as Portlyn and I made our way over there. We had to go past them in order to get to our parking lot. Sonny put her hand on "dude's" shoulder. Okay, come on, I am a lot hotter than that guy. He's no where near to perfection than I am. What did she see in him? I admit that she had the prettiest smile on right now. It was the one that meant she was being sincere.

How did I know so much about her? Why did I care about this so much? Oh, that's right, because I can't have Sonny, I must have her. That's why. Or was that all? Whatever, I knew that was it.

They talked for a little bit longer as Portlyn and I got a little closer. I'd made her get me some glasses and I put them on. It really didn't matter if I wore the glasses or not, they weren't paying attention to me. I could finally hear them.

"Sonny, we have to go!" Tawni told her.

"I know, hold on." she said back. She turned back to the guy. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Kyle."

"You, too, Sonny. Let me know when you're visiting Wisconsin again. Oh, and I'm going to be here until Tuesday, so call me." He handed her a piece of paper.

"Okay, bye." she said. She started to turn, but _Kyle _grabbed her shoulder. Why did I want to punch this guy? "What are you doing?"

"This."

NO HE WASN'T! This guy was _not _going to kiss my Sonny, especially if he didn't even ask her!

That's when I did something I knew I shouldn't have done. I knew it even as I was in the middle of doing it. I also knew that I was going to hurt myself tremendously, but I didn't care. As long as this got Kyle away from Sonny, I was happy.

People moved out of my way as they saw me coming. Kyle's lips almost got to Sonny's when I tackled him. I saw us make our way into the fountain, and I saw him fall in first. What I didn't calculate before I did that was our angle. The way I hit him made it to where he would be fine and just get water-soaked. Unfortunately, the way I would fall in was right in the middle.

I heard the loud thud and crack right before everything went black.

**Oooooh, what's going to happen? Lol. Cliffhanger. Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying the story! =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soooo sorry about this =/**

**I can't update the story - any of my stories, actually - for a while. =(**

**I'm working on my novel and I have a job, plus school is going to be starting soon.**

**Again, I am so so so so so sorry.**

**Send me a message if you would like to take over the story. I'll be happy to hand it over. I know that a lot of people like to read the stories and stopping them now seems a waste.**

**Thank you for reading them! It means a lot to me.**

**And make sure to look out and see if I get published!**

**If I do, I will write my real name on here so you can look =)**

**~Oblivious~**


End file.
